A Change in Pace
by JayMidellion
Summary: Grace is a girl with many problems, but the worst would be the constant horde of monsters that are chasing her. One day her horrific luck changes. That was the day she met Dean Winchester. Everything seems to being turning for the better but secrets always have a way of coming out. Supernatural/OC Fanfic.
1. A Change in Pace

Shit. Shit. Shit! Faster. I need to run faster. They'll catch me. I darted down the back alleyway; my lungs were burning and I was surprised my legs were still moving. I tripped over a discarded piece of trash and fell onto my hands and knees.

"There's no need to keep running kitten," said the sickeningly sweet voice.

I gasped and jerked around to see my attacker. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. But it was his smile that caught my attention. He had many sharp, pointed teeth that had grown in in front of my eyes over his normal human ones.

"Vampire," I hissed.

"That's right kitten." He reached for me but I shot to my feet and took off at full speed again. I could hear him chasing me. He was fast, almost inhumane and almost impossible to out run, but then again so was I.

I zigzagged down another empty street, then another, then another. He kept chasing me. I couldn't think of anyway to get away. I was screwed.

Suddenly I hit something tall and hard. "Whoa, easy there," he said as he grabbed my arms to steady me. I looked up surprised. He was gorgeous; tall, about six-two, and very muscular. His face had a five o'clock shadow with bright apple green eyes and dark brown hair. "You ok?"

"No. Run!" I grabbed his had and pulled him along with me.

"Why are we running?" he asked as we turned a corner.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "But I'm being followed and he won't leave you be now."

Suddenly he took control, tightening his grip on my hand and taking off full speed down the deserted street. I had trouble keeping up. He rounded a corner and yanked me to a stop, his arms wrapped around my waist and his body shielding me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh…" he tilted his head to listen.

"We can't hide. He can track me."

"Who is it?" he asked after a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

He grinned cockily, "Try me."

"Found you, kitten?" The vampire's voice rang out from the shadows.

I jumped and looked around for the source. He was standing not far away his teeth showing brightly in the dim light.

"Kitten? What kind of nickname is the?" the man said. Instead of running he pulled me behind him, shielding me, and took out a machete. "You son of a bitch." He took a step towards the vampire, tense like a tiger ready to pounce.

"What are you doing? You can't beat him!" I grabbed his arm and yanked, but he wouldn't budge. "He's a-"

"A vampire, I know."

"So you know you cant win!"

"She's right boy. You don't have a chance," the vampire laughed and stalked forward. He was more like a panther, less bronze but more grace.

"I think I'll take my chances." They jumped at each other. The vampire punched the man in the face and tried to slam him into the ground but the man was too fast. He kicked the vampire in the chest then swung the machete, cutting the vampire's head clean off.

"Is he dead?" I asked after a few shocking moments. I crept forward and kicked the vampire's foot.

"Yep. Cut the head off and the vamp dies."

"Oh so that's how you kill vampires. Good to know."

His brows furrowed. "You don't seem that freaked out."

"Oh no, being chased by a vampire and watching some strange man chop his head off, just a normal day."

He blew air out of his nose and smiled. "Were there more?"

"No, not here. There was some back at that old house."

"You mean their nest?" He finished cleaning the blade and tucking it back in his coat.

"Yeah. Hey how did you know how to kill it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well…"

"Do you know how to kill other things like werewolves and demons?" I crossed my arms and looked up hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter," he said with a cocky grin.

"A hunter?"

"You know about vampires, demons, and werewolves but you don't know about hunters?"

"Well sorry," I said sarcastically. "I've kind of been learning as I go."

He looked at me funny, a kind of 'what are you' look. "What's your name?"

"Grace," I said.

"Grace? Seriously?"

"What? You don't like it? Tough."

"No, no it's just ironic." I raised my eyebrows at him but he just shook his head and he held out his hand. "Never mind. I'm Dean Winchester."


	2. A Hunter

"Nice to meet you." I stepped back and ran a hand threw my short blond hair. "So what's a hunter?"

"A hunter is someone who is stupid enough to look for weird things, hunt them down, and kill them; things like your vamp here." He kicked the vampire's foot like I had done only a few minutes before.

"Huh. So you just travel around and kill supernatural things?"

He nodded "So how do you know about these supernatural things?"

"Does it matter? I better get going before the rest find me. Thanks for showing me how to kill them.

"Hold up." He grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave and pulled me around to face him. "I can't just let you run off with more of them on your tail. Besides I've been looking for their nest for days now and you're the best lead I got and your bleeding."

I looked down and found he was right. My hands were shredded from my fall earlier. "Look, that's not a good idea. You'll be in danger if you hang around me."

"Sweetheart, danger is my middle name. Come one I'll patch up your hands and buy you something to eat." Not waiting for my answer of giving me a choice, he held tight to my wrist and hauled me down the street.

"A hotel?" I asked, eyeing him wearily.

"Don't worry I wont do anything strange," he smirked.

"I'm not worried," I said as I stomped ahead. "Well?" I asked impatiently. "Aren't you going to unlock the door?"

He chuckled and took out the key. Once inside I he instructed me to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled out a first aid kit. The room was a mess. Beer bottles and empty fast food bags littered the floor and the walls were covered in newspaper clippings. They looked reports of victims from around the city.

"Nice place," I said as he pulled out disinfecting spray.

"It's not bad." He sprayed both my hands causing me to hiss in pain. "Don't be such a wimp," he said as he pulled out white gaze and wrapped my hands. "So where is their nest?"

"Seven blocks over in an old abandon house; on the corner of sumpter and cummberlings," I said.

"How many are there? Do you know?"

"I don't know exactly. Five, six, maybe seven?"

"All righty then," he said.

"Are you going to kill them all?"

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"Uh huh."

"Why? You could get killed."

"Someone has to." He said it so matter-of-factly, like he didn't have a choice.

"Don't you have a partner?"

"What's with the questions? You sound like a three year old." He packed up the kit and set it on the floor.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just this is the first time talking to someone who knows about those things too. It's kind of weird to me."

"It's ok," he sighed and stood. "You stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, are you going to their nest now?" even I could here the panic in my voice. "Don't worry," he grinned. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about you. I worried you'll die and leave me here to deal with the angry motel manger. I don't have much money on me."

"I'll be back in a few hours. Just stay put. Ok?" he raised and eyebrow and waited.

I scowled. "Ok. But don't die."

"Yes ma'am." And he was gone; out the door and off to fight monsters.


	3. A Chance

After he was gone I started going through his stuff. It was wrong, I know, but I had never met anyone like him and I was curious. He didn't own much; a few shirts and jeans, and a random black tie suit. He did have a lot of weapons though. There were silver and iron knives and different types of handguns. I also found an old leather bound journal full for strange writings and drawing.

I couldn't believe the amount of information that was in there; wendigos, changelings, spirits, demons, djinns, everything you could think off and it told of how kill them. This was a guide on how to survive the supernatural world. It must have taken years to collect all this data.

I'm not sure how long I sat there reading his journal, but soon there was a click in the lock and Dean came in covered in blood.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Not my blood," he said. He pause and wiped his mouth. "Well not most of it."

"You killed all those vampires by yourself? That's amazing."

He ginned cockily, "Just a normal day."

"Sure…"

"You hungry? I'm hungry. Lets go grab a bite."

"Um… maybe you should clean up first?"

He looked down at his torn and blood stained clothes. "Yeah I should do that." He walked to the side of the bed and picked up his journal from were it had been forgotten.

"Oh, sorry I saw it and became interested."

"You just happened to spot it inside my duffle bag?"

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I'm in a strangers hotel room; I just wanted to know what kind of man you are. Sorry, I didn't steal anything I swear."

He grunted and wiped his brow. "I'm going to take a shower. You… don't touch anything."

"Yes sir." I mockingly saluted him and sat down cross-legged on the bed where I stayed during the duration of his shower. Sometime during his shower he must have forgotten I was there because he started singing Led Zeppelin's and "Ramble On." I found it quite hilarious because he was an awful singer but he sounded like he was having so much fun it didn't matter.

We ended up eating at a small diner on the out skirts of town called the "Pass Ten." It was a cute little place with lots of blues and yellows.

"What can I get for y'all?" asked a petite waitress with a nametag that read Amy.

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger heavy on the onions," Dean said with a confident grin causing her to blush.

""I'll have the same, thank you," I said sarcastically. She jumped slightly and nodded before taking out menus.

"I'll have that right out."

"You never did explain why that vamp was after you," Dean said.

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "Monsters always find me. I'm always running; can't stay in one place for long or they find me."

"Why?" the waitress set our food down and Dean dug in as if he hadn't eaten in days.

I shrugged again and nibbled on a fry.

"Alright… so what are you going to do now?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Move onto the next town I guess." I looked down. The truth was I didn't know how much longer I could survive like this. I knew that sooner or later they would catch up to me.

He sat there and starred at me for a while, his eye pondering. Finally he sighed and said, "I can't just let you go off on your own like that, not with monsters on your tail. Come on." He stood and dropped a twenty on the table before heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The bunker, you'll be safe there." he opened the car door for me, but I hesitated.

"Look, I'll be fine. I've survived this long on my own. And I gained a lot from reading your journal. Thank you though."

He cocked his head. "Really? Cause you look like hell. There are bags under your eyes and you look as if you haven't showered in days. When's the last time you slept in a bed? There are holes in your shirt and…"

"That doesn't matter," I interrupted. " Like I said I'll be fine."

"I can see your ribs through your shirt. You are not fine so come on." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the impala.

"Hey!" I protested as he slammed my door. "This is kidnapping," I said when he got in the car.

He just shot me this bullshit look and started the car.

"Were are we going?" I asked again.

"Like I said, a bunker. It is warded against any evil ever created."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's awesome: full kitchen, bedrooms, and the supernatural mother lode. If knowledge is power, then this is the most powerful place on Earth. And no one can track your self phone, so you can make calls to and from with no problem."

"Huh." I had to admit I was impressed. _'Maybe it is a good idea to go alone,' _I thought. "How far away is it?"

"Not far. We'll be there in a couple of hours."


	4. Pancakes

The bunker was amazing. It was built on the side of a hill and the only entrance was a big iron door. A tall iron building like a warehouse jutted out, towering over the hill.

The inside was even more impressive. When you first walk in it looks like a typical bunker: concert walls, pipes sticking out, but beyond that was a beautiful meeting room with wood floors and two carefully designed tables surrounded by four chairs each. The walls were filled with all kind of books: thick leather bound, tall and skinny, and ones with gold trims.

"Amazing isn't it?" Dean set down his duffle bag before pouring himself a drink.

"Hell yeah! What the hell is this place?"

"Men of Letters old bunker. They researched and recoded the supernatural world everything they ever found is here."

"Wow."

"Dean?" A soft voice called from upstairs. A small Asian kid with sort black hair and dark bags under his eyes appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kevin, hey."

"Hey…" he was eyeing me curiously. "Umm…"

"Oh! This is Grace. She's a hunter. We're working a case together. Grace this is Kevin, our prophet."

"Prophet seriously?"

"Yeah not as fun as it sounds."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Beer run."

"Oh, good. Come on Grace there are extra rooms in the back." I followed Dean up the stairs and to a small, bland room with a single white bed and wooded nightstand.

"Homey."

Dean snorted. "Beds are comfortable. Well me casa su casa. The kitchen is to the right of the stairs and fully stocked. Use what ever you like."

"Thanks…" he left without saying another word.

I stood there for a while trying to figure out how I ended up here. Eventually I was too tired to care and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

I awoke five hours late, which is the longest I've slept in months. Hungry and sore, I made my way down the stairs- still in the clothes I was in yesterday since I had left everything in the abandon building I was hiding in before the vampire found me- and found a very tall man with bushy brown hair reading one of the leather bound books in the book room.

"Oh hi. You must be Grace. Uh dean said you were here." He stood awkwardly, not the most graceful person in the world. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"Dude, you're huge," I blurted. And he was; probably about six four with wide shoulders and lots of muscle, much like his brother.

He chuckled. "Yeah I know. You hungry? I can make you some eggs or pancakes?"

"Oh you don't have to!"

"It's no problem. I should show you the kitchen anyways. I bet Dean didn't give you a proper tour."

He herded me towards the kitchen, which was also huge- you could have used it for a full-scale restaurant- and began pulling out pans and ingredients.

"This is the fridge and this is were we keep the cereals and caned foods. Here are our baking goods and the pantry is through that door. the stove is simple to operate and there's the microwave. It runs a little hot so put it a few seconds under the instructions."

I nodded and watch with heavy interest as he turned on the stove. "Huh," I said. "So that's how it works."

He looked at me in confusion. "Haven't you worked a stove before?" I shook my head. "Well all you have to do is turn this nob and wait it to heat up. Make sure you don't touch it or it'll burn you hand. With pancakes you use this to cook them on. Just put a little pam on and then pour the batter. You'll want to flip it when bubbles start to form. See. Then you wait a few more minutes and voila, pancake." He put the fresh pancake on a plate and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. There's butter and syrup in the fridge."

"Morning Sam," Kevin said around a large yawn as he walked in the room. "Pancakes?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. Dean still asleep?"

"Must be. Here." Kevin took a plate with a pancake from Sam and sat down next to me on the bar style counter.

"Morning Grace."

"Good morning," I mumbled around a bit of pancake.

He suddenly snorted and said, "You got syrup on your chin."

I wiped it and then, surprising myself, I laughed. That was the most normal morning I'd had in years and it was held in a secret bunker that was owned by a secret society and commandeered my hunter brothers and a prophet.

**HI GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING WHEN I CAN BUT I HAVE A LOT OF WORK SO I'M SORRY IF IT TAKES A WHILE. **

**P.S. I'D LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU THING SO DONT BE AFRADE TO COMMENT OR EMAIL ME AT JAYMIDELLION **


	5. Sparks

Dean woke an hour later to find Sam, Kevin, and me researching Dhampirs (half vampire- half human) for a case Sam was following in Ohio.

"This is amazing! I never knew all this information was just sitting here," I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I've been here for months and I've just barely scratched the surface," Kevin said.

"What'cha doing?" Dean asked as we wandered in. he had obviously just gotten up because his shirt was wrinkled and his hair messed up and sticking out in all directions.

"What's it look like," Kevin said sarcastically.

"It's research. For a Dhampir in Ohio." Sam answered.

"Dhampir? The vamp thing? Thought that was just a myth."

"Dude is anything a myth?"

"Godzilla," Dean said confidently causing all of use to laugh. I couldn't hep but smile at his adorable cockiness.

"Dragons?" I asked, very sure they were a myth.

"No they're real," Sam said.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah and they are nasty. They have this addiction to gold and virgins," Dean said. He had grabbed himself a plate and was chowing down on eggs and pancakes.

I made a horrified face. Dragons? Seriously what the fuck. I had hoped they weren't real at least.

"So how do you kill a Dhipiralara-thingy?" Dean said around a large mouthful.

"Sam way as a vampire I guess. It doesn't really say. They are very rare so there is very little lore on them." Sam said.

"Hey if all else fails we can just shoot him." Kevin rolled his eyes at Dean, obviously used to straightforward way of doing things.

"Um…" I said hesitantly, interrupting the brothers. "May I go take a shower? I haven't had one in… well a while."

"Yeah sure. It's down that hall and on the left." Kevin said. "I'll show you."

I followed his down the small hallway to a very large bathroom. There were four showerheads separated by thin steel walls. There were two toilets in the same style and four sinks in front of a very large mirror.

"The hot water can be a little so be careful. Sometimes you turn the knob a millimeter and suddenly you're standing in lava."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and towels are there." He pointed to a small steel cabinet then left.

The water pressure was amazing. It was like standing in a waterfall. I hadn't felt that good in a long time.

The shower gave me time to think about everything that had happened. Not just Dean, but Sam and Kevin had welcomed me without any suspicion or hesitation. It was weird, but it didn't feel that way. It felt comfortable, homey. It was a lot better then my life before.

I had been on the run for about two years now, running from monsters and evil. You see it had all started after I was rescued from hell.

There was a low whistle behind me. I jerked around, my hand going to cover my exposed breasts, to see Dean poking his head around the wall of the shower. His eyes raked my naked body, pausing at the scars that wrapped around my waist and up my stomach and back.

"What the! Get out!" I yelled as I threw a shampoo bottle at him.

He chuckled and ducked. "Sorry, sorry." HE didn't sound sorry. "I brought you a change of clothes." He set them next to my towel then stepped into the shower next to mine. He started humming as he showered, Def Leopard this time.

I should've been furious; I know I should've. But I wasn't. I wasn't even embarrassed or upset that he saw my scars.

A small smile played on my lips as I glance in Dean's directions. _'Idiot.'_


	6. A Case

"Left. Right. Left. Right. Duck! Kick. That's it. You're doing great," Sam said. I wiped the sweat off my brow and smiled. We were in the gym. Sam was teaching me how to fight so that I could defend myself. Over the past eight weeks we had been covering firearms, sword fighting, and hand-to-hand combat.

He was a good teacher but extremely tough. Every morning, Monday thru Friday, he would wake me up at five a.m. and make me run a mile followed by fifty crunches and fifty push-ups. At first it felt impossible, but it has become easier and easier; granted I was very sore after the first week.

Dean was there too, but he rarely worked out with us. Actually he spent most of the time asking why we even bothered. Apparently working out wasn't worth the effort or energy.

I was thankful for the distraction he provided. He would always talk; talk about TV, things he had hunted, and things about is childhood, about him and Sam. I enjoyed listening to those stories the most. They were funny, but sometimes sad. Like the time Sammy had been almost killed by a Shtriga, or the boy Sam had befriended at a school they were at for a few weeks who later committed suicide. Most of the stories, I noticed, were about Sam. I could tell that Dean really loved him.

Today however Dean seemed more conserved about my well being. We had been working on my karate form for almost three hours and I was exhausted.

"Hey why don't you guy's take a break?" he handed me a water bottle which I chugged gratefully.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry Grace." Sam sometimes forgot that I didn't have his stamina.

"You guy's taking a break? Good," Kevin said as he strolled into the room. "I found you a case."

"Wait _you _found us a case?" Dean asked. Both his and Sam seemed surprised. "Why?"

"_Because_ I am tiered of you too obsessively working out while Dean follows you around like a lost puppy. It's driving me nuts and I can't concentrate on any of my translations. So yes a case. Here." He shoved a folder in Dean's hands and stormed out of the room, leaving the three of us standing there in shocked silence.

The case in question was of house in McCook Nebraska were three families who had died in the same house over a course of fifty years. The first was the Alicken Family in 1937: husband, wife, and two sons. They were found in their beds, cause of death undetermined.

Next was the Zintu family in 1989. The wife, husband, and newborn baby girl were found in the same way.

The last was the Dickenly Family two days ago: single dad with two daughters and one toddle son. Same: in their beds with no apparent cause of death.

"Seems like it's up out ally," Sam said.

"Yeah, but Kevin? How'd he find this?" Dean was sipping a beer and flipping through the newspaper clippings.

"That surprising?" I asked tentatively.

"Well he just doesn't take much time away from the tablets."

"And he's never even been on a case, let alone knows how to find one." Dean leaned back and rubbed his forehead. "Well?"

"Well I guess we go to Nebraska," Sam said.

"Hold on." Dean stood and put his hand on Sam's chest, stopping him from going to his room to pack.

"What?"

"Why don't you stay here and look after Kevin."

"Huh?"

"I'm worried. He's been really jumpy lately, been spending too much time with the tablet. Make him take a break and relax." Dean looked really worried. In the short time I had been here I had noticed that Dean really does care about both Sam and Kevin. I also noticed that he wanted Sam to stay not just for Kevin's sake but his own as well. Sam was apparently still recovering from some sort of trials. I had noticed it as well. He never fell behind on our workouts, but he was always real pale and became dehydrated really easily. He also slept unusually long hours, at least nine hours a night, which was extremely unusually long time for a hunter.

"Oh and your going to go hunting by yourself?" He said it like that was the perfect argument.

"I'll go," I said. Dean shot me a look of gratitude. "I'll go with Dean. I should be of some use."

"Sounds go to me," Dean said.

"Dean…"

"Oh come on Sam it'll be fun. Think of it as a training mission. I'll show her the ropes."

Sam stared at him for a while, studying him. Then he sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

"Yeah!" I jumped and wrapped my arms around Dean, but quickly jumped back out of embarrassment when I realized what I had done.

"Um... So yeah go grab a change of clothes and meet me in the garage." He turned away but not before I saw a slight pink blush creep into his cheeks.

**OMG I have six followers. Not sure why I feel so exited about that... hope ya'll enjoy the long chapter. **


	7. Only One

The drive to Nebraska was long and awkward. Neither of us knew what to say, so instead we quietly listened to Dean's large collection of cassette tapes. McCook was a tiny town with only one motel. After a considerable amount of arguing we agreed to share one room with two beds. As long as Dean kept his hands to himself there should be a problem, which I knew he had a problem with.

He dropped me off at the hotel with a stolen credit card before speeding off to the house. The motel was shabby and very old. A very thin, pasty boy with brown-rimed glasses and a name tag that read, "HI MY NAME IS Gregory."

"Can I help you?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Uh yeah. One room please; two beds." I placed the card on the counter.

"None open."

"But the sign says you have a vacancy?"

"No rooms with two beds. They're all taken."

"Ehh but…." I took a deep breath. "Alright. I guess give me one of those."

He took the card. "How many nights?"

"Umm three…" I figured that was a reasonable time.

"K." he handed me the card then a key that read "104."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The rooms were just as shabby as the office. There was one large bed in the center of the room, one small nightstand with a single white lamp, and one tiny bathroom in the back corner.

I set my duffle bag on the bed and sat down putting my face in my hands. What was I going to do? There was no way I could share a bed with Dean. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

Dean showed up a little while later. "Kevin's file was accurate. The Dickenly's died three days ago. They were found in their beds, but there were distinctive brusis around their necks, like they were choked to death. Doors locked, no sign of forced entry. The nanny found them in the morning."

"It's strange they all died like that. A poltergeist usually picks them off one by one and doesn't chock them to death."

"Yeah but that's my best guess. EMF was off the hook, especially in their rooms." He paused and looked around. "One bed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I could feel my face heat up. "It was all they had."

"Okay…"

"What do we do now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Research. I took this before we left." He pulled out Sam's laptop with a sneaky grin.

"Oh he's going to kill you."

He shrugged. "He can try."

While Dean searched the web I looked through an a-old leather book. There wasn't much to on. We new it had to be a ghost of some kind. The question was who was it. The house was built back in 1800's so many people had lived there over the years.

"Oh! Look at this. In 1879 Gretel Birch killed herself after she found out her husband was cheating on her. Apparently she had caught him in their bed with their neighbor Mary Ann. She then killed them with an axe and hung herself."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So you think she's haunting the house?"

"Yep. Now all we have to do is salt and burn her bones."

"She was cremated."

"What?"

"It says right here 'Mr. and Mrs. Birch were cremated upon their relives wishes."

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Also why only three families? Over the years many people have lived it that house. Why only kill them?"

"I… don't know. Guess we keep digging. Come on." He stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him out the door.

"Talk to the victims families. According to public recorded Mr. Dickenly's parents live on the outskirts of town."


	8. Sharing can be a good thing

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Well that was a bust." Dean said as he walked through the motel room door. We had just returned from visiting Mr. Dickens Parents, and he was right. It was a total bust. I'm not even sure Mrs. Dickens's lights were all on upstairs. She had this airy look to her and kept insisting that I was trying to steal her fork. Why I would even want her cheap fork was a mystery to me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What now?" I asked. I figured at this point the trail had run dry, but Dean had other ideas./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Tonight we are going to the house to do some investigating."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "We breaking in?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Unless you got a key." He chuckled. "Get some shut eye. It's going to be a long night."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I nodded and grabbed a blanket off the bed. The flood didn't look that comfy but at least there was carpet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What are you doing?" Dean asked as I lay down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What you said, getting some sleep." I wrapped the blanket around myself and tried to get a comfortable as possible./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Why are you on the floor when there is a bed."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Because there is only one bed. You can have it; I'm fine here."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I can't let a girl sleep on the floor."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I opened my eyes gave him a look that said I didnt believe he had any chivalry in him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What? I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't let girls sleep on the floor."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Whatever. I said I'm fine. It wouldn't be the first time I slept on a floor and it wont be the last." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It really wasn't emthat/em bad./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I heard a deep sigh and then the rustle of bed sheets. I was about to succumb to sleep when I was suddenly lifted in the air with no warning and thrown on the bed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What the hell!?" I yelled as I flailed around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Be quiet." He flung the bed covers over my head. I sat up and glared at him as he walked around to the other side./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What are you doing?" I demanded as he crawled in next to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Neither of us is sleeping on the floor. We are both adults; we can share a damn bed without a problem."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But…"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" The look in his eyes stopped my words. They were intense, but not dangerous. Actually they were really kind; it made me want to trust him even though I knew better./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Fine. But if you lay one hand on me…"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hey you don't give me enough credit. I can control myself."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Whatever." I rolled over to the edge of the bed and closed my eyes. "Goodnight."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Goodnight." There was the sound of shifting and then was replaced by soft snoring./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I couldn't help but laugh softly at his ability to fall asleep almost intently; him, Sam, and Kevin could all pass out in the blink of an eye. I had to admit the bed was a lot better then the floor. Maybe I should thank him in the morning... Nah, I wouldn't want to inflate his oversized ego./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHey guys. I am soooo sorry about the late update. A lot of shit happened and I completely forgot about it. -Jay/strong/p 


End file.
